1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a digital broadcasting transmitter, a digital broadcasting receiver, and methods thereof, and more particularly, to a digital broadcasting transmitter, a digital broadcasting receiver and methods thereof to output only audio data when normal broadcasting is impossible.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in digital technologies promote the widespread use of digital video processing systems, such as digital televisions. Accordingly, various digital broadcasting standards have been proposed in order to provide general homes with digital broadcasting data when digital streams are transmitted.
Digital broadcasting has various advantages, including providing high quality broadcasting and the ability to transmit a wide variety of information due to a radio wave transmission efficiency greater than that of analog broadcasting. However, if transport streams are broken by peripheral magnetic fields or by obstacles, the digital broadcasting may be disconnected. This problem may occur more frequently when broadcasts are provided to viewers in moving vehicles.
Conventionally, playback of video and audio is interrupted or degraded for a broadcast time corresponding to a broken transport stream. Accordingly, viewing quality is reduced, so viewers may feel discontent while watching digital broadcasts.